Salvation
by indiechick500
Summary: Shortish oneshot redux of the MiSa rendezvous.My first fanfic. Please read and review!Very fluffy and shipper pleasing!


**Salvation **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, it's characters and all that jazz…but I wish I owned Wentworth Miller and Adam Brody!!!_

_A/N: Okay so this is a redux of the (disappointing in my opinion) MiSa rendezvous. Please read and review! _

Michael's POV

"Sara" he whispered into the dark, dingy motel room. "Where are you?". She was fifteen minutes late. Well, it was only fifteen minutes. Maybe she had to stop for gas. Or maybe _they_ had her. "No, Michael don't think like that...She's fine. Just running a little late...Yes that's it. She'll be here".

Michael got up from the rickety old chair by the window and began pacing the room, thoughts of the beautiful doctor swirling through his mind. He pictured the way she would walk into the infirmary with easy confidence and gentle grace, always maintaining her professional demeanour. Until her practically forced her to turn her whole world upside down. " Come on Sara where are you?!"

Sara's POV

Her car pulled up outside the Sundown Motel. She frantically searched for something to clean herself up with but all to no avail. She wondered why she cared so much. She didn't care what _he_ thought of her anymore. But she knew she was lying to herself. Of course she cared. She wanted him to look at her the same way he did when he kissed her in the infirmary. She wanted him to want her. She arrived at the front of the door and thought about all the trouble he'd went through and all the effort he put into this rendezvous. Why would he do that if he didn't care? But when did he ever care when he was using her? He knew she was falling for him...And that's exactly what he wanted. But then she thought back to his phone call.

_"It was real Sara. You and me. It's real"_

Maybe he truly was sorry. Maybe he did really care. All she wanted was for him to love her like she loves him. It was in that moment that she knew she would forgive him.

Michael's POV

A small tear trickled down Michael's cheek. "She's not coming," he thought. He got up from the wall where he was leaning on, got his stuff and opened the door. And there she was.

"Michael" she said as she pushed past him into the motel room and he closed the door behind him. She was actually here! Her lightly curled auburn tresses, which flowed over her shoulder like a waterfall, entranced Michael with their natural movement as she glided across the room. And her eyes! How the brilliant colour seemed to dance even in the appalling lighting of this motel room. Not to mention her creamy, porcelain skin and her plump, rose coloured lips. Michael was mesmerised.

Sara's POV

"Well aren't you gonna say something?" she said as she sat down on the bed. "Eww" she thought as she looked around the dank room. In her many fantasies involving Michael she had imagined a classy hotel room with candles and chocolate covered strawberries and rose petals sprinkled on the bed. The only thing that was sprinkled on this bed was highly suspect little black curly hairs.

"Sara" he breathed. "I'm sorry...For everything"

"Michael I-"

"Please just listen. I'll admit that when I got to Fox River I did intend to use you. But I didn't count on you being...Well, you! I wanted to be with you. When I wasn't thinking about getting Lincoln out I was thinking about how much I wanted you. I am so sorry Sara. I've ruined you're life and I would do anything to fix it."

"Michael I know this."

"What?"

"Michael, I know you're sorry. I believe you. I mean, why else would you do all this if you didn't care?"

"So you can forgive me?"

"I already have"

Michael's POV

His heart swelled. And he had never wanted her more. With unusual boldness, he rushed over to her and pulled his mouth to hers. She quickly responded, open her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore hers. He pushed her down lightly on to the bed as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wait, I can't do this Sara"

"But I thought you wanted-"

"Of course I want to do _this_...I just can't do it hear. You deserve better"

"Michael, I don't care where it is. We've waited long enough...Just as long as it's us, alone, nothing else matters."

He smiled widely and continued where he left off. Clothes came off followed by kisses and touches to anywhere they could reach. He kissed her with all the passion he had in his body before they connected, whispering those three little words in her ear as they moved simultaneously. And this time, she knew it was real.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So Jesus left you lonely_

_Feels like nothing's really holy_

_No one, no one hears your calling_

_Falling, everything is falling_

_Do you feel alive?_

_Can you feel alive?_

_Do you feel alive?_

_Can you feel alive?_

_So Jesus left you lonely_

_Feels like nothings really holy_

_No one no one hears your calling_

_Falling everything is falling_

_Do you feel alive?_

_Can you feel alive?_

_Do you feel alive?_

_Can you feel alive?_

_Try so hard just to speak to you_

_Nothing ever seems to come through_

_Circumstances on the breaking back_

_Try to sit down is a therapy_

_Oh salvation_

_Oh salvation_

_Do you feel alive?_

_Can you feel alive?_

_Do you feel alive?_

_Can you feel alive?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Ok thanks for reading my first fanfic guys! And I'm sorry it's a bit rushed! The song is "Salvation" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. It's a really cool, smooth trip-hop kind of song. Please download it as I feel it sets off this fanfic quite nicely and I really want you to get a feel of it. Again thanks for reading and reviews will be greatly appreciated so I can improve. xox_


End file.
